The Classroom
by CandyCola
Summary: Harry and Hermione are locked in a spare classromm...start making out...then all thseese ppl show up and welll...read 2 find out...bit weird. rated 4 language and some odd pairings sort of but i would hav 2 say its HHr. RR PLZ!


Disclaimer: Ummmmmmm doesn't belong to me so don't sue!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N this is a really random story from the top of my head. Hey, I'm young, crazy and hyped up on sugar! Gimme a break! Also this story contains some language so don't read if you gonna flip out or whatever.  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione are locked in a spare classroom, what happens?  
  
Hr-Hermione H-Harry R-Ron G-Ginny F+G-Fred & George PM-Professor McGonnacal PD-Professor Dumbledor SS-Severus Snape N-Narrator  
  
Hr-Harry I'm scared what if no one ever finds us?  
  
H- Don't worry they'll find us eventually.  
  
Hr- But that could be ages from now and I'm getting hungry.  
  
H-Listen I've got a sugar quill and some pumpkin pasties. But you'll have to ration it out ok?  
  
Hr-Ok Harry just gimme I'm really hungry.  
  
H-Ok fine here you go.  
  
N- Hermione starts stuffing her face with food like there's no tomorrow.  
  
H- You know, Hermi you look really pretty when you're stuffing your face.  
  
Hr-I do?  
  
H- Yep.  
  
Hr-Well you look pretty hot when you're teasing me.  
  
H- I do?  
  
Hr- Yep  
  
N- Harry leans in. Hermione leans in. Their lips meet.  
  
H-KISS!  
  
Hr-KISS!  
  
Both-KISS!  
  
N-Harry starts choking on a bit of sugar quill that somehow transported itself from Hermiones mouth to his.  
  
H-AUGHHHH GAG GAG SPLUTTER!!!!  
  
Hr-Here give me that back you robber!  
  
H- Take it!  
  
N-Harry and Hermione kiss some more and Hermione gets her sugar quill back.  
  
Hr- Mmmmmmm sugar quill.  
  
H-Thanks for taking it for me.  
  
Hr-Thanks for letting me it really gives it that extra flavour, what with your spit and all.  
  
N-Harry and Hermione keep making out.  
  
N- They find their way to a table and Hermione lies on top of Harry.  
  
N-They continue to make out.  
  
R-I dunno where they went, they just disappeared.  
  
PM-Well this is the only room we haven't checked, step aside Weasley.  
  
BANG!  
  
N-The door flies open, Harry and Hermione, too busy with their tongues in each others mouths, don't even notice.  
  
SS-Well, well, well, what have we here? Potty the hero and Mudblood Granger, making out?  
  
G-NOOOOOO HARRY HOW COULD YOU?!??!?!?!?!  
  
R-NOOOOOOOOOOOO HERMIONE HOW COULD YOU!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
F+G-They're in lurve. OOOOOH! Potter and Granger sitting in a tree...  
  
G-*sobs* my beloved Harry, how could you???? FOR HER!!! FOR A FUCKING MUDBLOOD!!!!!! ILL KILL HER THAT BITCH!!!!!!!  
  
PM-Miss Weasly can you please keep you're voice down, and please keep it clean, this is a big shock to all of us. *looks strangely sad.*  
  
R- *weeps* Hermione why???? Why????? It was meant to be, so why did it go so terribly wrong????? HARRY YOU BASTARD. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!!!! YOU BASTARD.  
  
SS- While I must agree with what you are saying, I must ask you to keep it down, Weasley. *Also look strangely sad*  
  
N-Dumbledor enters the room.  
  
PD-What is all this racket???? I can hear you all the way in Azkaban where I was for no apparent reason.  
  
PM- Look at the table.  
  
PD- DEAR GOD!!!!!!! MR POTTER, MS GRANGER CONTROL YOURSELVES!!!!!!  
  
N-Harry and Hermione finally break apart, merely for air when they notice all the people in the room.  
  
H-Holy shit! All these fucking people were watching us.  
  
Hr-Ummmmmmm Ron? Why were you, like, crying?  
  
N-Ron runs out of the runs like a girl.  
  
H- Ginny? Were you crying?  
  
N-Ginny also runs out of the room.  
  
Hr-Erm, excuse me Professor Snape, is something the matter? You seem kind of upset.  
  
SS-It's none of your business silly girl.  
  
H-Excuse me, Professor McGonnacal, is something the matter?  
  
PM-*Sniffs* I'm fine Potter; now mind your own business.  
  
F+G- Professor Dumbledor, is something the matter? You look a bit sad.  
  
PD-*Not looking sad at all* I'm fine boys, whatever possessed you to ask me that?  
  
F+G-No reason, we just wanted to fit in.  
  
H-Professor McGonnacal, are you sure you're ok, you look quite upset about something.  
  
Hr-Yes, you to Professor Snape, if I may say so.  
  
PM-Oh Potter, I can't hold on any longer... the truth is, I love you. I always have. Potter, will you be mine?  
  
H- What the hell? NO!  
  
N-McGonnacal kisses Harry with great force before Harry can do anything.  
  
SS-Granger, I also must admit to something... I love you to.  
  
N-Snape kisses Hermione before she can do anything.  
  
H+Hr-AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
F+G-Well, this is weird.  
  
H-Professor McGonnacal!  
  
Hr-Professor Snape!  
  
PM- (To Snape) Well, since it's obvious that we wont be getting Potter and Granger...  
  
SS-Yes, I believe that would be adequate...  
  
PM-KISS!  
  
SS-KISS!  
  
Both-KISS!  
  
F+G+H+Hr- well, this is REALLY WEIRD.  
  
N-All of a sudden they all wake up.  
  
N- Everyone is way freaked out that they all had the same dream.  
  
N-Little do they know, Dumbledore hexed them and led them up to their beds.  
  
*Freaky music*  
  
THE END  
  
A/N Ok, that was a weird story. I don't think this will be a chapter thing, just a bit of fun. Let me know if you REALLY want me to continue and I MIGHT.  
  
~SuperGirl56~ 


End file.
